The invention relates in general to human performance training (HPT) and, more particularly, to training environments implementing computer-guided training, with or without an instructor.
Corporate, military, athletic, medical, and academic arenas have placed greater emphasis on human performance training (HPT) more now than ever before in history. HPT may be comprised of cognitive, behavioral, psychomotor, or emotional skill sets. HPT is frequently expensive and time consuming, and often ineffective.
Many times, as evidenced in the nuclear power industry, a team effort is necessary to resolve a problem or simply carry on designated duties. A great deal of time and money are spent on team-based training. Traditionally, nuclear industry training, as an example, has concentrated mainly on the development of the technical skills and performance of the individual technician. Indeed, both researchers and practitioners suggest that more emphasis should be placed on the performance of the crew as a team and on factors that affect crew coordination and teamwork. Teams of people perform duties, yet training often remains focused on individual responsibilities. Training a team presents similar problems to training an individual. Additionally issues of collaboration, cohesion, task distribution, and group cognition are encountered. An accepted view is that it is the team, not the nuclear power station or the individual technician, that is at the root of most accidents and incidents.